


Strade x Reader

by shanekindawrites



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Bloody Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriend to Death One Shot Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, I wrote this at 3 am bear with me, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, This was purely self indulgent, Violence, Violent Sex, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanekindawrites/pseuds/shanekindawrites
Summary: How can such a kind, unassuming man turn out to be such a brutal monster? I didn't realize I voiced my concerns out loud until the look in his eyes changed to something much darker, much more dangerous.Strade x readers that I'm gonna post over the course of however long I feel inspired to write
Relationships: Strade (BTD/TINR)/Original Male Character(s), Strade (BTD/TNR)/Original Character(s), Strade (BTD/TNR)/Reader, Strade (BTD/TNR)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Strade x Reader

The last thing I expected walking into the bar this evening was to meet anyone, especially not the kind, comforting stranger that approached me offering me a beer. It was nice. I honestly felt cared about, even if it was for a night what with friends being out of town and college starting back up. My life was a whole mess of everything going on all at once.

After just a few minutes of talking to him, I learned his name was Strade. He was a kind German man with an accent that would bring me to my knees in the right circumstances. He was on the larger side but it really did look good on him. He had a little stubble and a scar on his chin that I wanted to ask about but didn’t want to interrupt the lovely conversation we were having. We had a few drinks together and shared some laughs before I checked the time.

"Shit, it's getting late," I cursed, sliding out of my seat, heading towards the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Strade asked in that pretty accent that made me soft, leaning against the counter of the bar.

"I was hoping to be leaving with you," I decided to test my luck with confidence and was glad I did because next thing I knew, his strong arm was wrapped around my shoulders and he was leading me out to his car. "Are you usually the type to take strangers home?" I teased with a purr, lips inches away from his ear. He let out a hearty chuckle as he unlocked the doors, cornering me against the side of the car with his hands on either side of my body.

"You were just too sweet not to bring home," He whispered huskily in my ear, his voice sending shivers down my spine. I licked my lips and threw my arms around his neck, tilting my head. “ _ I could keep you forever _ .” I bit my lip and my breath picked up at his tone.

"Why don't you give me a taste of what I've got coming for me?" I challenged, moaning when his lips crashed harshly against mine. He tasted like the beers we shared just minutes before and something else I couldn't quite place. It was heaven. The kiss was all tongue and desperation. I practically purred into his mouth when his hand found its way into my hair and a loud moan escaped when he gave the short locks a harsh tug. The reaction had Strade practically drooling.

"I wonder what other sounds I can get out of you," Strade purred in my ear when he broke the kiss, pressing himself against me. I gasped when I felt him already hard and straining through his pants. I groaned lowly and pulled him down for another rough kiss, this one sloppier and more hungry than the one before. I pulled away after a few more minutes of kissing.

"Shouldn't we get going?" I pecked his lips as Strade pulled away from me, nodding in agreement. 

"I think that's a wonderful idea," He got in on one side and I got in on the other, making sure to put on my seatbelt. That's when I noticed something off about the car. I couldn't put my finger on it until I glanced at the door and-

"Why is there no handle?" I looked at Strade and the dark gaze he was giving simultaneously terrified me and turned me on even more. His smile, once comforting, was now unsettling.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head," That was the last thing I heard before my head was bouncing off the window and everything went dark.

When I woke up, my wrists were tied tightly behind me and I was in a dark room. I groaned at the pain in my head and leaned it back against the pole I was tied to, trying to make sense of my surroundings. Suddenly, there was a bright, almost blinding light being turned on and I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut. I opened them again as I got used to the light to see Strade in front of me with the largest grin I've ever seen, as if he was proud of himself for bringing me here. Looking at him from this close, his hair was greasy and his clothes were wrinkled. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and an eerily calming smile.

"You bastard," I snarled, tugging at the restraints. "You can't just kidnap people."

"Oh, ho, ho," Strade laughed, shaking his head. "Is that what you think this is? No, I'm simply... saving you."

"Saving me?" I spat back and shot him a glare. "I would have come home with you. The force wasn't really needed, you're just crazy!" I immediately regretted my choice in words when I was kicked square in the chest, the blow enough to effectively knock the wind out of me. I coughed and hunched over, groaning in pain. I panted, leaning back again. "You're a bastard."

"Did you not learn your lesson?" Strade leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. "What to do... what to do." He pondered, more thinking out loud than anything else. The longer we sat there, the more sore my shoulders got. I shifted in my spot uncomfortably, trying to roll my shoulders to get some more feeling back into them.

"Are you uncomfortable,  _ Hündchen _ ?" Strade purred in a mocking tone that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Fuck you," I spat, earning another swift kick to the chest. I could have sworn I felt something crack this time. My chest heaved as I tried to take a good breath, my ribcage felt like it was on fire. I looked up at him with pleading eyes, a silent beg to make it stop. This only seemed to egg him on further. I didn't even notice him move until his hand was in my hair, forcing my head back to look up at him. I cursed myself silently for the moan that tore through my lips at the rough treatment.

"Someone's enjoying himself," Strade licked his lips, dropping down so we were face to face, resting his hand delicately on my cheek, a stark contrast from the abuse before. I'm not sure which one I preferred. It was short lived, however, when a harsh slap to my face completely tore away that feeling of safety. I cried out, dropping my head forward. Man, he was strong. "I think we should get to action." I looked up at him as he spoke, confusion clear on my face until he pulled out a large hunting knife, tossing it in the air and catching it by the handle. I swallowed hard, eyes wide.

"No, no, no," I shook my head as he approached me, blade in hand. I scrambled back the best I could but it was no use when I was tied up. "Get that fucking thing away from me!" I cried, my breathing picking up significantly. He shook his head as he crouched down in front of me again, holding my leg tightly in his hand so I couldn't go anywhere.

"You sound pretty when you beg. Please, don't stop on my account," He smirked, bringing the blade down to my thigh. I took a deep breath, trying to relax as the sharp tip traced my skin. It was fruitless, however, when the first press of the blade deep in my skin made me cry out, arching my back as tears fell down my cheeks. I shook my head, thrashed around, anything to get his hands off of me. Another loud cry was torn from my lips when a second deep cut was carved into my skin.

"Please stop," I sobbed, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. "Please, please. I'll do anything. Anything you want." This seemed to catch his interest in a way I wasn't sure I liked. 

"Anything?" Strade asked, interest peaked. I nod hesitantly, suddenly regretting my words. I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut when Strade reached around me, expecting pain. I was pleasantly surprised when he untied me instead. I didn't have time to relish in my newfound freedom before I was being pushed to the ground on my back, once again losing my breath. I looked up at him with wide eyes when he climbed over me, already undoing his pants. I sat myself up on my elbows and watched as he pulled his cock out, stroking himself with one hand. "All this screaming has really gotten to me." His voice should have been comforting but it just made panic rise up in my stomach. I didn't have time to react before he pulled my boxers down. "Oh~?" He let go of himself and spread my thighs. "I will say, I wasn't expecting this." He pushed two fingers into me and I gasped, arching my back. I didn't realize how wet I was until he touched me. "What a lovely treat. Pretty boy with a lovely cunt for me to use."

I shook my head with a whimper, trying to kick him away. As good as it felt, I didn't want this. I didn't want his fingers in me. I didn't want him touching me... Or did I? I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it, especially when his thumb brushed against my clit in a way I've never felt before. I let out a desperate moan as he curled his fingers, moving them quicker.

"Please," I panted, rolling my hips. Strade seemed pleasantly surprised with my begging, a smirk settling across his face. 

"Since you're asking so nicely," He smirked, bringing our lips together for another searing kiss. I didn't hesitate to return it even if every neuron in my body was kicking into overdrive, telling me to run away before it was too late. I couldn't react even if I wanted to when his blade was pressed against my neck again. I tensed up and gasped against his lips, digging my fingers into his biceps. He didn't cut me however, just held it there. A warning that I should listen to whatever he says. I made the mistake of relaxing, letting his lips on mine become a false sense of security, because next thing I knew, there was a blinding pain up my arm. When I looked, the only thing I could see was the black handle of his hunting knife sticking out of my arm and blood flooding freely from the wound. I didn't scream. The only noise I made was a small whimper. I looked up at him and my eyes widened at the hungry expression that settled in his eyes when he saw my blood dripping.

"What happened to your enthusiasm,  _ mein Hundebaby _ ?" Strade growled in my ear, his fingers still buried inside me. They were no longer moving but the feeling was the only thing I could focus on, wishing he would move them to get this over with. I rolled my hips in encouragement while giving him the most desperate look I could muster when my entire body felt like it was on fire. This seemed to stir him on because his fingers were moving again, quicker than they were before. I squeezed my eyes shut and moaned, using the arm that wasn't pinned to the ground by his knife to wrap around his neck. He curled and moved his fingers in just the right way that had me nearly screaming, arching my back.

"St-Strade," I managed to moan out, moving my hips in time with the harsh thrusts of his fingers. "Gonna- oh god yes- gonna cum." Strade perked up with a smirk, moving his face between my legs. I panicked for a moment before I felt his tongue on me. I gasped, throwing my head back. It didn't take long for me to cum, my whole body shaking. I knew it wasn't over yet, not when Strade was pushing his pants the rest of the way off.

" _ Wir werden so viel Spaß haben _ ," His voice was low and husky in my ear. I was so invested and trying to make sense of what he said that I didn't notice him pushing his way into me until he was all the way to the base, tearing a moan from my throat. He wasted no time in setting a brutal speed. At some point, he ripped the blade from my arm and the movement made me gasp as another wave of pain hit me. I felt blood soak the ground underneath and the pain was almost unbearable. It muffled but didn't cover the intense pleasure I was feeling from Strade pounding into me.

"Oh god," I moaned, digging my nails into his shoulder. I was starting to feel light headed from the blood loss and everything began blurring together. The last thing I can remember is the blissed out look on Strade's face as he came in me and the wave of pleasure that washed over me as I came, then I blacked out.

I was startled awake by a kick to my leg right where one of the cuts were. I cried out in pain, looking down at my leg. The cuts were stitched up and when I looked at my arm, that wound was also tended to. My attention turned back to Strade and I gave him a confused look.

"Why are you doing this?" I wheezed out.

"Why?" Strade rose a brow, shrugging. "Because I want to. Because I can. Come on, you know you're enjoying yourself too if yesterday wasn't a good indication." I looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't be serious right? 

"I passed out because I lost so much blood. You  _ stabbed _ me!" I knew I wasn't in a good position to be yelling at him like this but I was furious. How can such a kind, unassuming man turn out to be such a brutal monster? I didn't realize I voiced my concerns out loud until the look in his eyes changed to something much darker, much more dangerous.

"A monster?" He tilted his head. "After I've been so generous to you? I'll show you a monster." My eyes widened as he untied me. I didn't have the chance to move before I was being slammed face first into the pole I was previously tied to. I cried out in pain and felt blood gush from my now broken nose. I looked back at him, using my good arm to wipe the blood from my face. The sight of my blood must have done something to him, if the hungry look on his face was anything to go off of. He licked his lips while eyeing me up and down and I suddenly decided I didn't like the look he was giving me.

"Tell me," Strade paced in front of me, tapping his chin with his index finger. "Have you ever sucked dick before?" I stared at him blankly, trying to wrap my head around the question. Why should I tell this borderline stranger my sex life anyways? It’s not like it really mattered if he planned on keeping me here any longer than he already has. He didn't seem to care much for my answer anyway as he kicked behind my knee, causing them to buckle and I fell to the floor. He pulled himself from his pants then reached forwards, smearing the blood from my nose across my lips. I parted my lips when his thumb brushed over my bottom lip, taking the bloody finger into my mouth. The coppery taste was intense and it was worse to know this was my own blood I was licking from his finger.

" _ Du bist zu süß, um loszulassen, _ " He growled, pulling my hair to force me to look at him. "Open." His voice was powerful and left no room for argument so I had no choice but to open my mouth for him. There was a pleased look on his face as he forced his cock into my mouth, wasting no time to force the length down my throat. I gagged but didn't dare move, closing my eyes as he fucked my mouth. He was bigger than I expected. His dick was hitting the back of my throat and it wasn’t even all the way in. I braced myself with my hands on his thick ass thighs as my nose brushed against the small patch of hair on his crotch, finally gathering the courage to open my eyes to look at his blissed out expression. There was a sort of hunger in his eyes as he watched me gag and choke on his cock, not seeming to care that there was definitely my blood on it. It was messy and rough, drool dribbling down my chin and tears pooling in my eyes at the force he was using. He didn't seem to care about how my voice would be scratchy and my throat raw once he was done.

" _ Schau mich an, Welpe _ ," Strade grunted, tightening his hands in my hair. "I want you to watch me when I cum." I whined around him, the vibrations doing nothing but making him moan louder and fuck with more abandon. I did as he said though, keeping my eyes locked with his. It wasn't much longer before he was spilling down my throat with a low moan of something in German that I couldn't quite understand. He pulled out of my throat, forcing my mouth closed. "Swallow." He looked at me expectantly. I debated fighting him but knew that it would be a pointless venture so I swallowed it down and fought the urge to cringe.

I wiped the blood from my face when he let go, leaning back against the pole to catch my breath. I hardly noticed as he tied me back up.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Hündchen - puppy
> 
> mein Hundebaby - my puppy 
> 
> Wir werden so viel Spaß haben - we are going to have so much fun
> 
> Du bist zu süß, um loszulassen - you are too sweet to let go
> 
> Schau mich an, Welpe - look at me, puppy   
> ________________________
> 
> Check out my tumblr: logan-writess


End file.
